


Autumn Sonatine

by quilleth



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Gen, M/M, Tags May Change, Tumblr Prompt, adding tags i know will be used now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/pseuds/quilleth
Summary: A collection of fics written for the 7kpp fictober over on tumblr
Relationships: Hamin (Seven Kingdoms)/Original Male Character(s), Jasper/Jiyel Scholar, Lyon/Revaire Widow, Wellin Countess/Zarad
Kudos: 1





	1. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid and Zarad's first children aren't exactly what they were expecting

Enid would have liked to say the early morning sun had woken her; sadly, as had become quite common of late, this was not the case. She smiled at her still peacefully sleeping spouse, burrowed deeply under the blankets before another jab to what she felt fairly certain was a vital organ had her squirming somewhat ineffectually onto her side. Yanking at the blankets she announced, “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Your wife is in need of some assistance!”

Grasping for a corner of the blankets as they slid away from him, Zarad grumbled, “Truly, my star, there are nicer ways to wake me.”

Enid snorted as she watched him climb out of bed and give an exaggerated shiver. “Yes well, you can blame this child of yours. They’re just as bossy as you sometimes!”

He smiled at Enid mischievously as he helped her out of the bed. “Are you sure there’s only one in there?” he asked, gently placing a hand on Enid’s very rounded abdomen. “There’s still a couple of months left before we get to meet the little one, but even the midwife seemed surprised last she was here.”

She gasped, “You take that back right now, Zarad! Do you really want to be chasing after two little trouble makers at once, knowing what we were both like as kids?! We’d never get any rest at all!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Zarad replied, smiling at her softly. “I think it sounds wonderful.”  
Seeing the soft expression on his face, Enid felt the imminent threat of tears prickling, another thing that had been ridiculously common for her. “Stop that,” she said, pouting at him.

He grinned. “Stop what, my love?”

“Doing that thing with your face.”

He grinned wider. “Smiling, my star?”

“You know perfectly well what I mean!” Enid replied, sniffling.

“Ah, forgive me, Enid. I didn’t mean to upset you so much,” Zarad said, chuckling as he wrapped her in a hug.

“My arse you didn’t!” she said, briefly submitting to the embrace before trying to shove him away.

“I happen to quite admire your arse,” he replied cheerfully, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

“Oh shove off, do,” she said, giggling slightly. “Do not try to make me laugh right now!”

“I would never dream of doing so,” Zarad replied, releasing her from his embrace.

“Liar!” she said over her shoulder as she waddled off towards the water closet. “But I’d forgive you if you rang for breakfast!” she added before she was fully out of the room. With a laugh, Zarad turned to fulfill her parting request

A quiet evening some time later, as they sat in their room, lit by the soft glow of a fire, Enid looked up at him from where she sat holding a tiny baby wrapped in a plush blanket. “This is all your fault, you know,” she said quietly.

“Oh now really. I was of the impression that both of us were necessary, and forgive me for saying, dear heart, but you were always an eager participant.”

Enid rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, I know how procreation works just as well as you, thank you very much. That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh? What else could you possibly be implying?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

Looking pointedly at the similarly swaddled bundle Zarad was settling gently in a cradle, she replied, deadpan, “Twins. All the times you joked about it, and now, here we are, actually having two at once.”

Gently taking the sleeping child from her and settling them next to their sibling, he said, “And I was right; it is wonderful.”

“They are quite sweet right now,” she said, stretching. “But they can’t exactly get into much trouble since they can’t talk or walk yet,” she added, standing by his side to watch the sleeping infants. She carefully adjusted one of the blankets with a soft sigh.

“But it will be so interesting once they can!” Zarad replied, smiling broadly.

Enid laughed softly. “I’m not sure who will be more excited by their discoveries—our children or you!”

“Oh, no doubt it will be me.”

“Oh dear, will we need to hire instructors for you as well? Or will you be content to simply sit in on their lessons?”

“Neither. I will learn everything second hand from our no doubt charming children, who will exaggerate everything wildly and, just possibly, create elaborate falsehoods about attending their lessons, when in fact they spent the afternoons climbing apple trees in the orchards like I hear their mother was wont to do,” he answered, wrapping an arm around Enid’s waist

“Ah, you’ve been talking to Mrs. Higgins I see. Traitor,” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“You can get me back later,” Zarad murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Oh, I shall, believe me. And if I can’t find anything on my own, I am certain Sina would be happy to help me.”

With an exaggerated gasp Zarad looked down at, pretending to be horrified. “You would use my own sister against me? How wickedly cruel of you!” Seeing her try to stifle a yawn, he turned them away from the cradle, and said, “But for now, you need to rest, my love. You can dig out all my horrible misdeeds as a child another time.”

“Promise?” Enid replied, allowing him to guide her to their bed and climbing in.

“For you? Always,” Zarad said, tucking her in with care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write (or read) fics focusing on pregnancy or children, but this demanded to be written. I didn't even have any plans for their children when I started writing it! But now it's settled they probably have a fairly big family, to take up all that empty space in the estate in Wellin and keep them both on their toes.


	2. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's first day as a pirate to be!

“Well, Sunshine, what do you think?” Hamin asked, leaving the quarter deck to join Noah at the railing.

Noah, face flushed in the heat, squinted against the sun and replied, “I think I’m adjusting! Is it always this bright though?”

Hamin grinned. “Not feeling so fond of the warmth and heat at the moment, love?”

“At the moment? Not particularly. I’m sure I’ll get used to it, though!” Noah said with a wry smile. “I don’t generally spend this much time outdoors at home.”

“First rule of being outdoors a lot—know when to get out of the sun,” Hamin said, leading Noah to an area of the deck with an awning. “It’s ok to stand in the shade if you need to.”

“I’m fine, really!” Noah tried to ignore the prickly itchiness of heat on his skin under his clothes as he replied, but failed to hide his discomfort.

“I know I’m charming, but I didn’t think I could make you blush without saying anything from halfway across the ship,” Hamin grinned.

“I’m not blushing!”

“Then why are you so red?”

Noah conceded, grumbling, “I suppose the sun was a little strong.” He straightened with a frown. “But I really am fine, and I do not need special treatment.”

“I have to argue with you about that special treatment comment,” Hamin said suggestively, making the splotchy red on Noah’s face deepen. “But helping you avoid heatstroke is not what I would count.” In a softer voice, he added, “No one on this ship would judge you for needing anything. I hope you know that. And if they did, they wouldn’t be on this ship for very long.”

“Thank you,” Noah murmured, squeezing Hamin’s hand.

“That said, if you’re going to be a proper pirate, you need the clothes to go with it!” Hamin announced. “Your scholar’s robes, however well they may suit you, are too heavy to be wearing on a ship.”

Noah grinned. “Fishing for excuses to get me out of my clothes already? For shame. What would the crew think?”

“Probably ‘about time they got off the deck and let us work!’ I’ve been away from sea for too long. They might mutiny,” Hamin replied dramatically.

“Keep making those sappy faces and we just might,” Leala shouted down from her perch.

Hamin turned to shout back, “Keep us steady, won’t you? I have a scholar I need to turn into a pirate!”

“Thought I was already doing that, Captain,” Leala replied.

“And that’s why you’re the first mate!”

“I’m first mate because no one else can keep up with your madcap ways!”

“That too!”

Noah laughed, “Is it always like this?”

“Oh, it’s often much worse,” Leala said before Hamin could answer, flashing them a cheeky grin.

Noah grinned back, “Excellent!”

“Now that’s just not fair. You two are absolutely not allowed to team up against me!”

“But darling, I thought you wanted me to get along with the crew,” Noah said, widening his eyes innocently before wincing against the midday sun.

“After you’ve gotten settled better. Maybe then you can try to wreak havoc. For now,” Hamin pulled off a scarf and carefully arranged and tied it over Noah’s head, “let’s start with getting you dressed properly.”

“Again with my clothes,” Noah said teasingly. “Admit it; you’re just trying to see me naked.”

“Oh, definitely,” Hamin answered, pulling Noah in for a quick, passionate kiss, and laughing when Noah could only splutter in response. “I’m sure I’ve got some things that will fit you well enough. C’mon.”

Noah slid an arm around his waist as they walked back towards the captain’s quarters, “I’m looking forward to this.”

“So am I, love. So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out Noah and Hamin's relationship, to be honest, but it's a fun process. Also I have no idea how to deal with the heat; I'm from colder climates and like Noah, am a delicate flower when it's too hot out.


	3. Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for the Summit, Alvida confronts some old memories of her past

Alvida long put off sorting through her trousseau after the baron died, finding it easier to shut the memories away than to confront them during the upheaval his death created. With her plans finally in motion and the Summit looming however, she had no choice but to tackle it, and after dismissing her maids for the weekend, she pulled the old trunk out of the depths of the locked room she tried not to visit.

Most of the items she dismissed outright, separating them into piles of items to send to her sisters, give to staff, or take to a charity to give to the less fortunate. Most of the contents she sorted in a matter of a couple of hours, and she sighed, feeling silly for putting it off for so long. But her hands stilled when she came to the carefully folded and wrapped lilac colored bundle of fabric near the bottom. Almost reverently, she unfolded the fabric, revealing a flowing dress carefully trimmed with delicate flowers made from the same material, accented with tiny pearls in their centers. She remembered choosing the materials and frowned.

The color first caught her eye, reminding her of sugared flowers decorating some tiny cakes she had as a very little girl at an aunt’s house. Money had been too tight for her parents to afford sugar for several months, though they insisted it was not the case.  
Aunt Mathilde, seeing her gazing longingly at the tiny, frilly cakes had laughed and handed her one, telling her there were plenty for her to have one to herself. It was the first such treat she hadn’t had to share with her siblings in what felt like years.

“Alvida, let me see what you have,” Mother demanded autocratically, marching up to her. She snatched the bolt up and rubbed the fabric between her fingers. “Hmm, well the weave seems fine enough, I suppose. But it’s so simple. Flax, not silk. You should have a dress from one of _those_ fabrics! It would be far more fitting,” she said, pointing to a shelf filled with luscious and no doubt quite expensive silks.

“I like this color, Mother. And besides, I do not truly need new dresses. Aelfric and the twins need new clothes much more than I do,” Alvida answered quietly, half resigned to giving up the pretty colored linen.

Snorting, Mother looked down her nose at her. “Alvida, these are for your trousseau. You can hardly be seen appropriately by your husband in the drab clothes you have now. And besides, you will have plenty of money once you are married. It would only be right of your new husband to allow you to buy your siblings new clothes. You must look your best for him at all times, do you understand me, darling?”

“Yes, Mother,” Alvida replied, staring at the floor.

“If you like this color that much though, I suppose you could have a dress made from it. For wearing in more casual settings. A baroness can’t always be playing hostess, after all! And the barony will expect an heir out of you. A pretty dress to wear at evenings at home would be acceptable from a linen this fine. What kind of dress were you thinking of?”

Barely managing to suppress a shudder at the thought of the baron and an _heir_ , Alvida answered, “I hadn’t truly thought of one yet. Perhaps something like the dress I’m wearing, if it is for a dress to wear at home, though.”

“Absolutely not! Did I not just tell you your current clothes wouldn’t do?” Mother tutted and took the bolt of fabric with her as she marched towards one of the seamstress’s assistants. “I can see that I will have to do everything for you about this. You really ought to put more care into how you present yourself, Alvida. You will be a baroness!”

Alvida looked down at the dress she was wearing, a blue-gray dress with delicate lace trim. True, it was at least two seasons old, but it was well made and comfortable. Any repairs she had made were neat and tidy, and not noticeable to anyone who didn’t know they were there. She’d even added the darker cuffs and ruffle at the hem on her own when she’d grown and the sleeves and skirt became too short. She was quite proud of it, and didn’t see what was so wrong with it. Thinking perhaps the cut of the sleeves was not right, since they were quite full and most of the dresses in the shop sported tapered sleeves, she said, softly, “Thank you, Mother.”

~~~

The dress in Alvida’s hands was still the lovely lilac color she’d so admired on the bolt of fabric, but had been made into a cut she would never choose for herself or her sisters. The sleeves had indeed been made fitted, as had the bodice; so much so in fact that she’d had to neglect wearing stays with it, the rigid lines of boning in the stays added more girth than they took away. Mother had tried to tell her she needn’t have bothered with a shift either, making more comments about the necessity to appeal to her husband’s desires and Alvida’s slight figure. The baron at least, seemed to appreciate it–rather more than Alvida had liked. Many times he’d insisted she wear that dress specifically when he was home. The fabric, as much as she had loved it in the shop, held only negative memories for her now.

She took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. Old dresses with old memories could be left behind. She laid the dress in the pile of things to discard with a feeling of relief. Her future was finally where she had always wished it could be; in her own hands, up to her to shape as she wished. Moving forward, she would make new memories, a wardrobe full of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a seamstress, can you tell? And yes, I horrified myself at the thought of wearing historical clothing without stays or a shift, as Alvida's mother suggested, but her mother probably reasoned that any soiled dresses could be easily replaced with the baron's money. Don't ask me where she came from- I'm not sure myself but I don't like her!


	4. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Jasper has to have a hobby to settle his nerves, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOxJpPiFe0k/) while reading!

Quiet, restful days came so rarely the weeks before, during, and immediately after the Summit, especially so for someone in Jasper’s position. When they did happen, he often found himself working despite, or perhaps because of, the calm or reading in his room. Lately, however, he found his thoughts refusing to cooperate in such quiet moments, and, secure in the knowledge that there were no scheduled events for the delegates or meetings for the staff, and that a certain delegate in particular was well occupied with her studies, he slipped into the abandoned music room and settled himself at the piano.

The keys gleamed; clearly the instrument had been cleaned and likely tuned earlier that morning. Jasper idly let his hands run over the keys, playing a few random scales before finding a rhythm, the practice of playing already doing much to put him at ease: A single, long high note, a lower note, higher notes and a pause in succession. Though not using any notations or playing any specific piece, the arpeggios and chords flowed easily with his thoughts.

Always a stressful time, the Summit this year had, in a relatively short period of time, surpassed the stress experienced in past years. Fragments of memories from the past few weeks danced through his thoughts: the worry at hearing about a horse riding accident, a warm smile over a loaded breakfast tray, disgruntled green eyes and Ria worrying about removing tea stains from a sodden skirt, easy laughter, a concerning pallor. His stress this year centered more around whom it involved than any of the events, and that, more than the rest, concerned him.

Caring for one’s charge was not a bad thing—one had to care at least a little bit to do the job well—but for it to extend to this… awareness of her, the pleasure of her company, and the sincere wish to see her happy, it was a disconcertingly new experience. His hands paused on the keys briefly, frowning as he remembered how transparent he seemed to be, at least in the eyes of some. Trying to forget Yvette’s less and less subtle reminders about the oaths he had sworn when he was a much younger man, he picked up the simple melody again. A glint of gold in the corner of his eye made him start, a discordant chord reverberating from where his hands slipped. The very cause for his consternation stood, hands clasped behind her back, a startled expression on her face.

“Lady Elisabeth! Forgive me, I did not see you there,” he said, hurrying to stand.

“Oh! You needn’t have stopped on my account. That was a lovely piece,” Elisabeth replied earnestly.

“I am sorry if you needed assistance and were forced to go looking for someone. What can I help you with?” Jasper said, attempting to find comfort in reverting to his duties.

She tilted her head, a smile gracing her features. “I am quite well, thank you. I finished my books and wanted to go for a walk, that is all. Only,” she gestured to the darkened windows, where rain fell heavily against the panes, “it is raining far too much to venture into the gardens today.”

How had he not noticed the storm? Jasper shook his head, bewildered. “So you came here?”

“Not intentionally! I was simply exploring the castle, but when I heard music, I couldn’t stop myself from investigating. I didn’t mean to intrude. I didn’t even know it was you playing until I came into the room, and then…” she flushed slightly before continuing. “Well, it was such a pretty song, and you seemed so at ease… I ought to have left you to your break, I know, but it seemed a pity to risk making a noise and disturbing you. You play so well; it makes me wish I could play an instrument half so well,” she added with a wistful sigh.

Something in Jasper’s chest tightened at the dreamy expression on her face. “Did you wish to practice?” He didn’t know what to say, a feeling that he was growing far too familiar with when around Elisabeth.

She laughed a little. “Me? I am afraid that would be rather pointless. I don’t know how, you see.” Her smile grew a little wry.

“You don’t?” he asked, curious to learn more, against his better judgment.

“Well, the music tutor was dismissed when I was, oh ten or eleven, I suppose. But even before that he and my parents agreed that, though my voice was decent enough, my abilities and aptitude lay well outside the musical sphere,” she replied in a matter of fact tone. “Which I truly never minded really. It allowed me to learn so many other things instead of being cooped up with my older sister.”

“What did you study instead, may I ask?”

“Oh, lots of things!” Elisabeth bounced on the balls of her feet a little, green eyes bright. “Academics mostly, and politics, history, and the natural sciences, of course.”

“Of course,” Jasper replied. What else could he say, really? He did know that she had been delighted to see the gardens and carried a journal with her for taking notes. “Natural sciences like botany?”

“Yes! Exactly! You can do so many things with just a few plants, you know.”

“I admit that it is not a field I am proficient in.”

“Luckily,” she replied, her grin turning a little mischievous, “there is not one, but two rather lovely libraries here. You could quite easily learn more if you fancied it. Unlike me and that piano, sadly. Still, I should probably worry more about learning to dance for the time being, don’t you think?” she added with a shrug.

He smiled at her. “You’ve improved quickly on that front, Lady Elisabeth.”

“Buuut….?” she said, her grin growing as she rocked forward on her feet.

“Well, if you finished your books, there is time enough for more practice.” Jasper could not quite suppress his own smile.

She laughed. “And here I thought to save your poor feet some trampling!”

“Or yourself from practicing curtsying?”

“That too!” She beamed up at him, clearly pleased to find him playing along with her teasing. “But you are quite right. I find myself with some unexpected free time today, and I’m still not certain I believe the Matchmaker won’t decide to ship me home after all. A little practice could hardly hurt, and I must admit I enjoy dancing more than I thought I would. But only if you have no other plans!” she insisted. “I am sorry to have interrupted your break. I’m sure you don’t have many,” she added, looking contrite as she clasped her hands together in front of her.

“It would be my pleasure,” he answered honestly.

She gave him a disbelieving smile in return, and said, a little hesitantly, “Very well then. Shall we?”

Motioning her to precede him out of the room, Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. If she believed he was acting in his capacity as her butler, then he had not let any of his conflicted emotions show, to her at least. They would be safely tucked away, a problem for another day. For now…now he had a dancing lesson to conduct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired, in part, by an ask Aly answered that said Jasper might sneak in to play the piano while no one was around, and "coughing awkwardly if he was caught." Which really just confirmed my personal headcanon of pianist Jasper, so this is kind of a self indulgent fic!


	5. Worn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous Elisabeth goes to Ria and Imogen for advice and makeovers

Elisabeth knocked on the door feeling decidedly, ridiculously, nervous. She smiled brightly when Ria answered, opening the door to her room with a cheerful, “Yes?”

“Hello Ria, I do hope I’m not bothering you.”

“La-Elisabeth! No, of course not, come in! I didn’t expect to see you today!” 

“I am sorry for not stopping to visit more frequently. I am apparently still woefully unprepared according to the Matchmaker. Though I’m starting to think that is just her way. Hello Imogen; it’s nice to see you!”

The younger woman beamed at her from where she sat cross legged on Ria’s bed. “Hello to you too!”

“Oh don’t let the Matchmaker worry you! I think she secretly likes you.” Ria replied, closing the door behind Elisabeth, who laughed.

“I’m not sure I’d go so far as to say that, but I’m not worried, not really.”

“Oh good! Make yourself comfortable; we were just chatting a little. There’s not as much to do with all the delegates gone, so we have much more down time.”

“I’m glad to hear that! It seems much calmer and quieter here without all the chaos of the Summit. I almost feel like it’s a different place entirely!” Elisabeth smiled a little sheepishly. “I would love to sit and chat with you, but I was actually hoping I could ask for your help with something.”

Ria began to fret, exclaiming, “Oh, of course! Of course I’ll help you, if I can. What’s happened?!”

Laughing, Elisabeth grasped Ria’s hands warmly in hers. “It’s nothing to worry about, I promise! I’m sorry if I worried you! I should have explained myself better. It’s just, well I feel like it’s such a silly thing to need help with, but I do not know what to wear. And you always seem to know just the thing for different occasions and all about different styles.” She shook her head with a sigh. “I feel silly for even worrying about it when I never have before!”

Ria perked up. “Oh! I’d be happy to help you! Are you doing something special?”

Elisabeth blushed. “I’m going on a picnic. With Jasper,” she said. “It will be the first time since everything quieted down that we will get to spend any significant amount together, the two of us. And I have the ridiculous feeling—oh you will laugh about this I’m sure—but, well… I want to look pretty. For a picnic! Of all the ridiculous things to get in a tizzy about, I cannot decide what to wear for a picnic! It’s ridiculous!” She threw her hands up in self disgust.

Ria and Imogen shared a smile before Imogen spoke up, “It’s not silly at all! I think it’s rather sweet actually.”

Ria nodded. “Of course I can help you. Imogen could too if you don’t mind.”

“Please, Ria, you know I need all the help I can get. If you’d like to help me in my madness, Imogen, I welcome you, too!” Elisabeth laughed, turning towards to brunette.

She beamed back and said, “I’d be happy to help. It’s the least I could do!”

“Oh piffle! None of that!” Elisabeth replied, linking arms with her. “I know you to be very sweet and capable. You’d be doing me the favor really!”

“Oh, but you haven’t told us when the picnic is, Elisabeth,” Ria said as Elisabeth, force of nature that she was, also linked an arm through hers and began steering all three of them to the door.

Elisabeth gave her an apologetic smile. “It’s around tea time. I’m afraid I’ve spent most of today waffling before deciding to come and ask for help.”

“Well! It can’t be any worse than the rush we had that first night getting you ready for the Welcome Feast, I’m sure,” Ria answered cheerfully.

“And like then, I will trust you entirely!” Elisabeth declared. “I did pull out a few I thought might work, but part of me feels they are not good enough. And the other part says I am being a ninny.” She sighed.

“You could never be!” cried Ria as they reached the little room Elisabeth moved to after the Summit.

Elisabeth smiled at her. “And you are too sweet, as always,” she said as she opened the door. Potted plants sat on the windowsill and the little corner writing desk, making the room seem cheerful and inviting. With the exception of a stray stocking peeking out from under the bed and a teetering pile of books on the desk the room was fairly tidy. If one ignored the haphazard pile of dresses on the bed, all much simpler than the finery she had worn during the Summit, that is. As soon as her stay on the Isle had been fully arranged, Elisabeth had sent the fanciest of her clothes back to Jiyel and requested her usual clothes be sent in their place. Her mother had, more or less, complied.

Imogen and Ria whispered together for a brief moment as they looked over the selected dresses, jackets and accessories. “These are all very nice,” Ria said to Elisabeth, who was trying to settle her nerves by doing something productive and attempting to find the match to the stocking under her bed.

“But?” Elisabeth prompted, looking up from her little chest of drawers with a smile.

Looking to Ria first for confirmation, Imogen answered, “You should wear what you already have on.”

Elisabeth dropped the sock she was holding. “This? I admit I am rather partial to it, but it’s nothing special! I wear it for everyday things like studying or reading. I’ve worn it working in the gardens!” She gestured at the pale peony pink skirts of her dress, faded from time and wear and repeated, “It’s nothing special.”

“That’s the point,” said Imogen, smiling. “The occasion may be special, but your clothing doesn’t need to be for it to be memorable.”

Ria nodded. “Yes, and if I know Jasper at all, he’d much rather you be comfortable and happy in an old favorite dress than something special. Besides,” she added, “the color suits you.”

Elisabeth smiled at both of them, saying, “Very well then! If you insist; I knew I was making a good choice asking for your help.”

“We could always dress your hair up, if you’d like. Flowers would be so pretty in your hair for a picnic,” Imogen said a little shyly.

“Oh, yes!” Ria said with a little bounce. “You could show me how you did that pretty braid in my hair the other day, Imogen!”

“Well Imogen; I think you’ve just been volunteered!” Elisabeth said with a laugh. “I never could say no to having flowers in my hair.” She flopped into the little desk chair, pulling out her hair sticks and letting her long golden hair hang down around her. “Have at it I suppose!” she added with a grin.

Half an hour later, Elisabeth hurried down towards the kitchens, her hair pulled loosely back from her face and gently braided with tiny flowers, to be gathered at the nape of her neck with a violet ribbon, the rest of it hanging loose, and she hummed to herself, feeling quite pretty indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really got away from me, and was initially started as an excuse to write an incredibly cute and sappy first date post Summit fic with Elisabeth/ Jasper, but then it kept getting longer and longer, so the actual date part will have to come later!   
> But I also really wanted to explore a little of the relationships Elisabeth would have on Vail Isle outside of Jasper


	6. Transient/ Exalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kade's first meeting with Elisabeth
> 
> This was written for the prompts for days 6 and 7 of the 7kpp fictober

So much fuss, for such a transient thing. Kade scoffed as he stalked the hallways. Months of time and effort were wasted by everyone on the Isle just so a bunch of jumped up strangers who otherwise wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about Vail Isle could feel important and make eyes at each other both publicly and in private assignations no one was supposed to know about. But he knew about them, or many of them. He made it his business to know what the delegates got up to in _his_ home, other than treating everyone who wasn’t a delegate or a chaperone like they were lower than dirt. And yet, he and the others who actually lived there were still expected to exalt them anyway.

Curiosity really, was the only reason he stepped out of the shadows of the hall. Curiosity and the very great possibility of taunting Jasper later on, by approaching his much talked about lady that is. The little things in life were sometimes all one had after all. He waited until Jasper was out of ear shot before speaking, approaching the woman where she waited obediently from behind. “Ah, Elisabeth of Jiyel, unattended and alone, here in the middle of my hallway.”

She whirled around and eyed him speculatively before replying, “Oh is this _your_ hallway? Do forgive me. I had no idea these hallways were portioned out and sovereign. Pray tell me where I ought to stand so that I am no longer trespassing.”

Kade laughed. _Well, this was unexpected._ “I begin to see why it is your name that is on everyone’s lips. Oh but this is a fortuitous chance, for I have long been curious of you.”

She raised one eyebrow, and said, maintaining a polite tone, “I am afraid I cannot say the same, sir. You rather have the advantage of me, as you clearly know who I am, while I don’t even know your name.”

“Trust me, Elisabeth, when I say that is for the best. For both of us.” He hummed in thought. “Ah, but who can say if your safety and ignorance will remain?”

“I begin to suspect that a man who goes so far out of his way to seem mysterious has no real secrets after all,” she scoffed, crossing her arms.

Kade smiled at her, almost despite himself. She was clever, he would give her that. “I think you will find that everyone on the Isle has secrets. Especially those of us born here.” She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off, noticing Jasper glaring at him from further down the hall. “Ah, but I see your gallant knight returns, once again wielding his fierce glare in your defense.” _If looks could kill_ , he thought, meeting Jasper’s gaze and raising his eyebrows and grinning in unspoken challenge. He grinned even wider as Jasper drew nearer, taking the opportunity to retreat back into the shadows when Elisabeth turned to see Jasper’s approach.

“Lady Elisabeth. Was that man bothering you?” Jasper asked his charge, clearly trying to keep his anger from showing.

Elisabeth turned, looking over her shoulder where Kade had been standing and looked puzzled. “No, I am quite alright. We just had a brief conversation. Or rather, he went to a great deal of effort to appear to be saying an awful lot without really saying anything at all.”

“It is a particular talent of his.”

Kade smirked at Jasper’s assessment of him.

“But what has happened, Jasper? Did the Matchmaker change her mind and decide to ship me off back home after all?” Elisabeth’s tone was teasing, which Kade was beginning to suspect was rather common for her.

He of course, knew perfectly well what the issue was, but he waited to hear just what kind of platitudes and assurances Jasper would give her.

“It is nothing. Come, we are already late; you will be missed.”

“For you to react as you did, it can hardly be nothing, Jasper,” Elisabeth’s reply carried faintly to Kade’s hiding place in the shadows.

Rather than satiating his curiosity about the much vaunted underdog delegate, Lady Elisabeth, he found the exchange—both his own personal exchange and the last overheard remarks of her conversation with Jasper—made him more intrigued. She was certainly not what he had been expecting, proving herself both clever and witty, as well as not easily fooled. He would have to keep a closer eye out for her progress in the weeks to come, he decided.


	7. Reticence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindsight is no ease for a broken heart, and neither is a meddling former friend
> 
> Written for the prompt for day 8 of the 7kpp fictober

Jasper gazed out of the window, watching the ships fade out of view with an ache in his heart. The Summit was over, finally, but the usual sense of relief and accomplishment did not come with its closure. The whistle of a kettle pulled Jasper from his thoughts, and he methodically went about arranging tea for himself. The simple setting seemed incongruous after all the full tea services he’d set out in the past two months. He’d just set the milk jug down on the counter when he realized he was being watched. “What do you want?” he asked in a clipped tone.

Kade grinned at him from the doorway. “So, even your precious Lady Elisabeth left in the end? How disappointed you must be,” he drawled.

“Don’t.”

“Hit a nerve did I?” Kade took an apple from the counter and tossed it idly. “Affection not enough to persuade her to stay, or did you not even try?”

Jasper gritted his teeth. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Kade leaned closer. “Liar. You forget, I grew up with you. You are practically an open book, pining here in the kitchens,” he said, voice cold. “Pity. She was certainly a deal more interesting than many of the usual prats we get.”

“What do you want, Kade?” Jasper repeated, irritation rising.

“I simply came to get a snack,” he said, holding up the apple. “But you know, Jasper,” he added, his voice low, “if I had been in your shoes, I would have found a way to persuade her to stay. Shame that you couldn’t. Or more likely, wouldn’t. Enjoy your tea!” he laughed as he sauntered out of the kitchens, goal apparently accomplished.

Jasper set the teacup down with more care than strictly necessary for such a simple action, Kade’s taunts and laughter echoing in his mind. He slumped against the counter, gaze once again returning to the windows, and sighed.

Making what he had been so certain was the right choice had never been so difficult and cost him so much, especially when all he’d had to do was maintain his usual reticence for one more week. Until it would be too late to say anything. He had almost failed during that last meeting, when he had underestimated just how much Elisabeth’s acceptance of his good bye, without any of her usual banter or questions, would sting. She’d merely given him a small, sad smile, her eyes bright with unshed tears instead of mirth, thanked him for all his help, and wished him well.

And now that it truly was too late, he no longer felt certain he’d made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written based on a "bad end" idea where neither Jasper nor Elisabeth mention anything about their feelings, and Elisabeth goes back to Jiyel.  
> I feel like Kade might enjoy the schadenfreude of the rules and oaths Jasper follows and has sworn to finally coming back to bite him, especially after the argument you can overhear them having in week 5


End file.
